kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadowborg
Kamen Rider Shadowborg is one of the major antagonists in Kamen Rider Beetleborg. Shadowborg Shadowborg is a mimic version of Drew who was unknowingly captured by Drake & used for the Hyper Zecter test. It is finally revealed that he is able to use the Shadowborg Zecter, a Zecter that mirrors the Beetleborg Zecter. His Rider Form is similar to Beetleborg's, but he has yellow eyes & his color has changed to black, with the exception of the top of his head, chest, & shoulders which contains dark red circuits which light up upon Cast-Off. When he is first introduced, he was at the edge of time & space, existing in an unknown universe with Heather. Shown in episode 24, he seems to be a kind person that wants to protect Heather just as the original Drew does. His innocence is shown when he observes the flowers & gives off a kind laugh. It is later discovered that he is actually a human that was modified into a Native by Ned's experiments, in hopes of turning all of humanity into Natives. Fictional character biography When Beetleborg is carried to this dimension, the mimic Drew stands by Heather defensively, angered by the presence of Beetleborg. Calling upon the Shadowborg Zecter, he changes into Shadowborg & prepares to fight Beetleborg. During his first battle, he & Drew initiate similar Rider Kicks, resulting in Drew being defeated & flung back to the real world. During episode 26, Shadowborg arrives in the real world through a bolt of lightning, & walks away with a childish look on his face. Later in episode 27, he appears before Roland & the others, stating that he's going to eliminate his other self. The mimic Drew eventually meets the real Drew & the two engage in battle. The real Drew decides to allow himself to be defeated & thus when Shadowborg returns to the universe Heather is trapped in, Susanna can track the portal & find Heather. When Drew is on the brink of defeat, Boron saves him & manages to convince him to fight Shadowborg, saying that he cannot allow himself to be defeated like that. Beetleborg, now renewed with the will to fight, defeats Shadowborg using the Hyper Zecter. However, Heather appears after a solar eclipse & says that she is happy to stay with Shadowborg in another world. After doing so, Heather changes into Sisrya Worm & prepares to protect Shadowborg. After Heather & Shadowborg return to their dimension, they meet up with Drew once again, who says that Heather should come back. The mimic Drew asks Drew if he can truly keep his promise of always being by Heather's side, & Drew says he can't. However, he will protect Heather for as long as he can, fighting all those who do evil to the world, not because they are Worms. Soon after, Heather leaves & abandons Shadowborg. Furious, he arrives in the real world & assaults Heather, only to meet two more Reynold Norwoods. The Norwoods then ask him to cooperate with them, telling Shadowborg that he does not know who he truly is. Refusing, Shadowborg leaves in a frenzy after attempting to fight the Norwoods. After returning in episode 31 to challenge Drew, he is defeated by Hyper Beetleborg. The unconscious mimic Drew is then captured by Drake once again. After being tormented by Drake & Ned, who both state that he is a failure, he goes into an outrage, attacking Drake. It is then that they tell this mimic that he was actually a human once, & was altered into a Native. In turn, he was told to mimic Drew, creating who he is now. They forcefully copied the Beetleborg Zecter, creating the Shadowborg Zecter, intending to have a powerful force of their own. During this moment, Drew appears & uses Clock Up to rescue his mimic. However, the mimic escapes once again, only to meet Drake once more. As Drake transforms into Gryllus Worm, the strongest Native, Shadowborg charges at him & is defeated. After Shadowborg is captured once again by Drake, it is revealed that they plan to drain his power & combine it with a fragment of the Native meteorite in order to convert the entirety of humanity into Worms. As Roland arrives at their secret lab, he is defeated by Drake & the humans that had become Natives. During the final moments, Shadowborg rushes out & captures Ned, dragging him back into the explosion as Shadbowborg transforms into a Native. He tells Drew that he is leaving, & it is up to Drew to protect this world now. Forms The Shadowborg Zecter allows Shadowborg to transform into Kamen Rider Shadowborg. As with all of the Zecters, Shadowborg has two basic forms that he can transform into. His forms resemble those of Kamen Rider Beetleborg in different colors. Shadowborg Masked *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 132kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 20m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8.9s Kamen Rider Shadowborg's Masked Form is a heavily armored form resembling a pupa that has very little offensive capabilities. This is the default form that Shadowborg transforms into, until he flips the "horn" on the Shadowborg Zecter, like a switch, to initiate the Cast Off command. Rider *'Rider Height': 195cm (Rider Form) *'Rider Weight': 95kg (Rider Form) Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3t (Rider Form) *'Kicking Power': 7t (Rider Form) *'Maximum Jump Height': 37m (Rider Form) *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5.8s (Rider Form) *'Finisher Power': 19t Shadowborg's Rider Form is the sleeker & more offensive-based form which more resembles the Japanese rhinoceros beetle on which Shadowborg is named after & themed. It is in this form that Shadowborg has access to the Clock Up command which allows Shadowborg to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. By pressing three buttons on the belt in succession, Shadowborg can perform his tachyon-powered Rider Kick called the Shadow Rider Kick, a roundhouse kick from a standing position. Native Shadowborg was actually a normal human, but that's until when he was abducted by ZECT members & used as a lab rat in order to turn him into a Native. But he escapes & use his newfound ability to create the Shadowborg Zecter & transform into Kamen Rider Shadowborg. Due to this, ZECT always try to hunt him & was used by Ned to turn everyone into Native though he escaped thanks to Drew. He died in this form when he tries to rescue the remaining ZECTroopers from Ned & dragging him in to the TV studio explosion that killed both of them after he told Drew to protect the Earth. Arsenal Shadowborg Zecter *'Owner': Shadowborg *'Device Type': Shadowborg Buckle ('Transformation' Belt) *'Animal': Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle *'Color': Black/Red *'Cast-Off System': Flipping the switch-like Zecter Horn on the Shadowborg Zecter over. *'Cast-Off Announcement: "CHANGE BEETLE" ' *'Clock Up System': Slap the Switch-pads on the hip of the belt *'Primary Finisher: (SHADOW) RIDER KICK' - Shadowborg inputs the button sequence 1-2-3 on the Shadowborg Zecter & switches its horn-like lever back to its default position. When the horn-switch is flipped again, a tachyon charge surges from the Shadowborg Zecter to the Shadowborg Horn where it is refined, then directed down to Shadowborg's right leg, which is then executed as a flying kick, although various variations have been seen. Rider Belt *'(Shadow) Rider Belt': A different version of Beetleborg's Rider Belt, designed by ZECT specifically for the Shadowborg Zecter. It is still unknown what different features it may possess. However, unlike Beetleborg's one, it releases waves of black energy, rather than the normal blue. ZECT Dagger Gun The ZECT Dagger Gun is a versatile weapon with 3 distinctive modes: Ax, Gun, & Dagger Mode. *'“Ax Mode”' becomes active when the gun barrel is held, & using the bladed butt of the weapon like a tomahawk; AVALANCHE BREAK can be performed in this mode. *'“Gun Mode“', the default mode, fires high-intensity ion beam blasts & is equipped with tri-laser targeting; AVALANCHE SHOT can be performed in this mode. *'“Dagger Mode”' activates when the gun barrel is detached, unsheathing a short-dagger weapon good for its swift & easy handling; favored most when Shadowborg switches to Rider Form; AVALANCHE SLASH can be used in this mode. Notes *Similar to Beetleborg, as well as their namesakes from Big Bad Beetleborgs, its design is based on a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. **Though, different than the original Shadowborg, Kamen Rider Shadowborg becomes good in the end. *He is similar to Kamen Rider Onyx from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, as he is a Dark Rider that is essentially a clone of the main rider with a black repaint of his suit &, although created for evil, turned out to be good. *He is the first Kamen Rider in the American Kamen Rider Series to keep his actual name as his Rider Alias (much like Shin Kazamatsuri from Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue). See Also *Souji Kusakabe - Kamen Rider Kabuto counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki *Shadowborg at Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Beetleborg Category:Beetleborg Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Evil turned Good Category:Worms Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Extra Riders